Deep In My Heart
by Bubbles-Chan
Summary: UPDATED: Chapter 5 :D What happens when Blossom have to deal with the death of her husband. Note: The girls are 20 years old in this fic
1. Blossom's sadness

Deep In My Heart  
  
This story is about how Blossom is dealing with the death of her husband and I don't own any of the PPG.  
  
When I fell in love with you, it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. I wish that you can be here to stay, tomorrow always hurt when you're not around. Trying so hard to find my true love, but now it was a waste of time. I look up at the clouds and see your face and you're always be deep in my heart.  
  
Blossom was outside in her garden and twirling her yellow flower. She was sad because her husband just died from cancer. She prayed day and night for her one and true love to be all right, but it was no used. On that same day when she have to go out of town, the day when she left her beloved, the day when he died. It broke her heart. Just thinking about him makes her really sad. She had to go out of town to visit her sisters cause they really needed her. Blossom looked up at the clear blue sky. She was so sad cause right now she was pregnant with their first child. She didn't have the chance to tell him. She had been pregnant for about 2 weeks.   
  
"I wish you were right here now Brick," said Blossom to herself. "If only you were here right now."  
  
Blossom got up and went into her house. Her best friend Robin came by to see how she's doing since her husband died.   
  
"Is everything all right Blossom?" asked Robin.  
  
"No, it's not!" cried out Blossom. "It's just so not fair! Why did Brick have to leave me!"  
  
"Blossom, I know it's hard that Brick pass away, but you got to keep living. Brick doesn't want you to be sad, he wants you to be happy."  
  
"I know, bu it's just so hard!"  
  
"I know it's hard."  
  
Blossom started to cry a little. Robin was doing her best to comfort her.  
  
"Come on Blossom, how about you go take a nap?" suggested Robin.  
  
"Okay," reply Blossom.  
  
Okay that's is so far so review! 


	2. Bubbles's baby is born

While Blossom was sleeping, her phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello,"said Blossom after she pick up her phone.  
  
"Blossom, Bubbles is going to have the baby now!" said Buttercup over the phone.  
  
"She is! But I thought she was due for at least 3 more weeks!"  
  
"I did too."  
  
"Where're you at?"  
  
'I'm at the downtown hospital."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there," Blossom said as she hanged up the phone and hurrying out the door.  
  
After 30 minutes Blossom got to the Hospital.  
  
"So how long was Bubbles in labor?" asked Blossom.  
  
"For about 3 hours," replied Buttercup.  
  
While Blossom and Buttercup were waiting, Bubbles was trying to push her baby out.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bubbles screamed in pain.   
  
"Bubbles relax," Boomer tried to comfort her.  
  
"Come on keep pushing," said the doctor who was waiting for the baby to come out.  
  
After 10 minutes, the baby finally came out. It was a girl.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried the baby.  
  
Bubbles was all puffed out from all of the pushing.  
  
After the baby was all clean off, the doctor gave the baby to Bubbles.  
  
"So what do you want to name her Bubbles?" asked Boomer.  
  
"June," Bubbles reply.  
  
"June.... June... I like it!"  
  
Bubbles gave a smile to Boomer and look down at her new born baby.  
  
Ok im done with this chapter! You're just going to have to wait and review and if you frame me, then I'll put a curse spell on you. 


	3. Look for Jennifer

Boomer came through the door. He was very happy since Bubbles came birth to their beautiful baby girl.  
  
"It's a girl!" Boomer announced. "Her name is June."  
  
"That's a beautiful name Boomer," said Blossom. "What do you think Buttercup?"  
  
"It's nice, I guess," replied Buttercup.  
  
"So where's Butch?" asked Boomer.  
  
"He couldn't make it because of his work," replied Buttercup.  
  
"And where's Jennifer?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Oh, she's with me. She should be in her stroller and she's not!" Buttercup said as she looked at the empty stroller right next to her.  
  
"AH! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Buttercup yelled worried.  
  
"Ok, don't panic, lets just look around the hospital ok?" Blossom said.  
  
While Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer look for Jennifer. Bubbles was still in the labor room were she was holding little June. There was a little head rising of the edge of Bubble's bed. She had black hair and green eyes. It was Jennifer. Bubbles notice her and laugh a little.  
  
"That's so cute! Little Jennifer wants to see her little new baby cousin. Come up here little one," Bubbles said.  
  
Jennifer hop on Bubbles and had a rattle. After a few minutes, Jennifer hits June on the head with her rattle. Bubbles gasps and June started the cry.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" whined June.  
  
"Jennifer!" Bubbles yelled and Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer started to cry too.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jennifer whined louder then June.  
  
While the girls whined, Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer are still looking for Jennifer.  
  
"AH! WHERE IS SHE!!!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Maybe Jennifer might had gone into the labor room where Bubbles is," said Blossom.  
  
So they ran into the room and saw Jennifer and June crying. 


	4. Bad girl Jennifer

"Jennifer!" Buttercup said while picking up Jennifer. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jennifer stop crying when she saw her Mom. Buttercup hugged Jennifer and she since she doesn't like to be hugged, she hits Buttercup on head with her rattle.  
  
"OW!" Buttercup yelled in pain and rub her head. "Jennifer!!"  
  
Jennifer keeps hitting Buttercup on the head. After 100 times getting hit on the head, Buttercup snatches the rattle out of Jennifer's hand. Jennifer started to cry.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screamed Jennifer. "GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT BACK!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
Jennifer stops crying and looks up at her Mom.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jennifer grabs the rattle out of Buttercup's hand and stuck out her tongue. Then Jennifer jumps out of Buttercup's arms and jump on Bubbles and starts to hit June on the head with her rattle.  
  
"JENNIFER STOP HITTING JUNE ON THE HEAD!!!" Bubbles yelled at her.  
  
Jennifer giggles and starts to hit Bubbles on head.  
  
"OW! JENNIFER STOP THAT!!!" screamed Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup walk over to Jennifer and pull her by the arm and grabs the rattle out of her hand. Jennifer started to cry again. Buttercup picked up Jennifer and walks out of the labor room and put Jennifer in the stroller and were on their way home. Jennifer flow out of the stroller and grabs the rattle out of Buttercup's head. She flow into labor room and started to Boomer on the head.  
  
"That's it!" Boomer said and shoots lasers from his eyes and destroyed the rattle.   
  
"AHHHH!!" Jennifer screamed and got mad and so she started to shoot lasers from her eyes and hits Boomer in the butt.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Boomer screamed in pain.  
  
Jennifer kept shooting lasers at Boomer as he kept running. Blossom chance after them. Boomer ran out the labor room to Buttercup.   
  
I'm done with this chapter and please review and if you frame me I'll haunt you're dreams and put a course spell on you :) lol 


	5. It's not cancer

"JENNIFER!!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
Jennifer stop and look over her side and saw a big fat spider hanging down. Jennifer screamed and flew off.  
  
"I think you should control that animal!" Boomer yelled at Buttercup.  
  
"She's not an animal!" Buttercup yelled back.  
  
"YES, SHE IS!"  
  
"NO, SHE'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Blossom didn't want to hear all the yelling, so she decided to leave.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! I'M LEAVING!!" Blossom said.  
  
She left the hospital and went home. When she got home, she was really tired and went to sleep. While Blossom was sleeping, she was having a dream about when Brick was in the hospital with his cancer.   
  
"NO! Brick! NO!" Blossom said in her dream.  
  
The next day, Blossom got out of bed. As she walk into the hallway she saw a picture of Brick and Blossom at their wedding. Blossom started to cry. Just then the phone started to ring. Blossom walk over to the phone and pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Blossom, this is Dr. Summers. I have something to tell you about your husband."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, Brick didn't have cancer in his brain. It was something else. We just look at Brick's x-rays and it was some kind of virus that was eating up Brick's brain and was also eating his heart, liver, and lungs."  
  
"Oh, do you know what this virus is?"  
  
"No, it was the first time we ever found a virus like this."  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me this."  
  
"You're welcome and bye."  
  
"Bye," Blossom said and hanged up. "Wow, it wasn't cancer."  
  
You're going to have to wait for the next chapter and if you frame me you won't live to read the next chapter. 


End file.
